Asleep in Peace But Not Harmony
by Baetrium
Summary: Shortly after Gaul is concurred by the Romans, he falls into a life threatening sleep. He dreams of darkness lead to him hearing The Deities. Will he have a second chance for life again? OC!Gaul is mine. No pairing and his children show later.
1. Introduction

INTRO TO GAUL 

Jacques Bonnefoy is the personification of the ex-nation of Gaul. He currently lives in the heart of Paris, France in a studio apartment. He only came back shortly after the discovery and re-interest in his nation. Lately, due to the lack of land and no population, he is weak and prone to sleeping longer than usual, creating dreams from his past and fear of the future. This, however, is a back story and is unrelated to the story.

Key point: He remembers his past until the Romans took his land fully, in which he fell asleep.

This story take place exactly after his death (total concur of his land) and he is considered dead but his mind is still alive (physically dead but not mentally). The issue I think you readers may have with this story is confusion, in which this page is for. This page may be updated later for information, but I prefer you figure it out!

Okay~! Enjoy the story!


	2. Dark Places and Old Faces

Asleep in Peace

_He's not waking up._

_What can we do? We aren't to meddle_

_I understand, We shall watch. _

Gaul heard voices. Whispers in the dark depths of his dreams. But he never saw who it was. I didn't help that he was asleep, in a state of frozen mindstate. No one had seem him for days but only because he fell asleep and hasn't awoken since. His sub-conscience state worried him. "What if I can't wake up?" He thought but his thoughts were projected as if he spoke.

_I can't take this much longer!_

"What are you talking about? Who are you? STATE YOUR PRESENCE!" Gaul shouted in the darkness

…_Forgive me, Teutates! _

A figure appeared in the darkness, a woman with long flowing green hair. She spoke in whisper "My name is Nantosuella, the goddess of nature, valleys and streams and your patron goddess." Gaul eyes widened "Impossible, I cannot contact gods!" She nodded "Yes you can, in your present state, you are on the edge of life and the heavens" He didn't understand, what did this all mean and why was he here. "You are a personification of a dead country that only exists in history therefore you lack land to thrive with. I am dreaded to tell you that your life is fading once more."

No..no…NO!

Gaul woke with a start. He never wanted to sleep again yet, as he woke something was off. He wasn't on the battlegrounds, no, his was in his cottage in the Helvetii tribe in the mountain of past Switzerland.

_This is not the end._

He was surprised not to here Nantosuella but a male voice "Where is Nantosuella?"

_You are within you mind, the time is 57BC a year before the start of the Gallic Wars_

Wars. He forgot he had just fought in one for a minute but the memory of being stabbed was clear as day. But his question remained unanswered.

_In order for you to survive, you must think of a plan to save yourself, not your people. _

"I can't. My people ar- were everything to me. If I have this chance now, I wish to see them live as Gauls not Romans." The voice didn't respond. He sneered "Fine, I will hate my self later." He packed up somethings despite not needing them, this place wasn't real. Upon leaving his cottage he was held up by Orgetorix, the leader. "Where are you going, it unlike you XXXXX especially with the migration starting soon." A name was to be said, possibly Gaul's old human name but it wasn't heard. Orgetorix's face was full of concern, just like the other tribes that Gaul had travelled to. "I need to go, another tribe awaits information" He raised an eyebrow "Information? What kind?" Gaul looked down. "The Romans are advancing again, I wish to warn the other that war is upon us, I shall be needing my horse" A whistle was heard and a golden stallion came from behind a stable situated behind a farm. The tall man sighed "Do you request a party as well?" "No" "Then be off" A quick jump on the horse and Gaul disappeared into the valley.

_Danger lies ahead, you are young but old enough to know that this will not be easy._

**Woo! I'm back! And with a new story! This one is about my OC!Gaul since I'm THE ONLY ONE who thinks Gaul or Gallia is male :3. This one I have ideas for, lot of ideas and perspectives. There are some historically correct fact in this one so somethings are true example Tribes and Dieties and some are story. I may not be able to update this soon thought due to my work load increasing as the school year ends so anyway. **

**Ciao~!Baetrium.**


End file.
